Sognare
by Nebyura
Summary: ONE SHOT Una noticia que confirmará sus sentimientos, una amiga que siempre estará ahi. Yuri InoxSakura. Reviewers onegai!


Bueno, este es mi primer fic yuri, y mi primer fic de Naruto. Espero que sea de su agrado. (fans del yaoi… no me maten, pronto escribiré algo; lo prometo!) El título no tiene nada que ver con el fic. La escuchaba mientras escribía pero no tienen relación alguna. Dejen reviewers por favor!!!!

Una cosa más: ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si fuera así Itachi y Gaara aparecerían más en la serie. Pero eso lo decide Masashi Kishimoto que es su creador.

Sognare

Sakura entró a la oficina de Tsunade, sin llamar a la puerta, sin importarle interrumpir una conversación, con los ojos suplicantes e inundados de lágrimas.

-¿Es verdad eso?- dijo mirando fijamente a su maestra.

Shizune y la gondaime la miraron preocupadas. Habían hablado sin cuidado, y ella lo había escuchado todo. Negarlo solo la heriría más, solo quedaba decir la verdad.

Tsunade la miró y con la voz calmada confirmó la noticia -Sasuke se ha casado con una chica en la villa oculta del sonido. El no va a regresar nunca.

Sakura asintió -Gracias por decírmelo- agachó la cabeza y salió del lugar.

-Ella estará bien- dijo a Shizune -le tomará un poco aceptarlo, pero estará bien

Por la ventana de la oficina podía verse a la pelirosa correr por las calles de Konoha, dejando un salado y húmedo rastro en el aire.

Varios días pasaron, la noticia había sacudido a la aldea oculta de la hoja. Nadie se esperaba que el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha hubiera contraído matrimonio. Unos pensaban que quería hacer resurgir su clan, otros que Orochimaru lo había obligado y los menos que en verdad se había enamorado.

Pero como en toda aldea, la conmoción pasó en cuanto hubo una nueva noticia que comentar. Naruto Uzumaki había pedido la mano de Hinata Hyuuga. Al parecer la linda pareja había estado saliendo a escondidas del padre de la chica, cuando se vieron descubiertos, el kyubi hizo lo más sensato que pudo hacer para evitar la ira del jefe de la familia y de inmediato le dijo que quería casarse con ella.

Si iban a casarse o no, eso aun nadie lo sabía. Se rumoreaba que el padre de la chica le había pedido algo para darles su consentimiento, pero nadie sabía que. Naruto era muy discreto en relación a ello y Hinata... bueno, ella siempre había sido así.

Pero aunque todos ya se habían olvidado del dueño del sharingan, había una persona que no iba a dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente, o al menos eso era lo que sospechaba Ino al ver a su amiga cada tarde sentada en el pasto, con la cabeza agachada y oculta entre las rodillas.

Se acercó lentamente a ella. Escuchó unos débiles gemidos, estaba llorando.

-Sakura, ¿estas bien?

Un sollozo más

-Vamos frentuda, ¿hasta cuando vas a llorar por él?

La pelirosa levantó la cabeza, sus ojos enrojecidos -¡tu no lo entenderás Ino cerda!

Ino sonrió -soy tu mejor amiga, ¿no? vamos, cuéntamelo Sakura

Sakura sonrió, en los ojos de Ino se veía auténtica preocupación por su amiga, también comprensión y un cariño que ninguna rivalidad había podido eliminar.

-No lloro por la boda de Sasuke-kun, eso ya lo he superado

Ino abrió los ojos -Lo sabía, es por Naruto!

Sakura agito la cabeza negando fuertemente -No, yo desde el principio supe de la relación entre él y Hinata... es solo que, me he dado cuenta de que no soy como las demás chicas. La boda de Sasuke me ayudó a confirmar lo que sospechaba- Sakura no pudo seguir, volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas

Ino paso su brazo por su espalda, la abrazó tiernamente, como esa tarde en el parque, la tarde en que se conocieron -No importa lo que sea, yo lo entenderé, solo dilo

-Ino... a mi- dijo con la cabeza aun escondida y la voz casi imperceptible -no me gustan los chicos

Sakura hundió aun más su cabeza, esperando que Ino la soltara inmediatamente y le hiciera algún comentario de desagrado pero eso no sucedió. Luego de un par de minutos, reunió el valor necesario para alzar la cabeza y se encontró con que la rubia le dedicaba una sonrisa

-¿Eso es lo que te tiene preocupada frentuda?- apartó algunos mechones que le cubrían la frente -¿Acaso crees que a tus amigos les dejarás de agradar por eso?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza

-Eres una tonta, en un pueblo como este créeme que a nadie le incomodará eso- Sakura sonrió levemente, Ino tenía razón; es decir, si nadie decía nada porque Kakashi e Iruka senseis tuviesen una relación, porque se iban a interesar en las preferencias de la chica

-Además- continuo la rubia al ver mas animada a su amiga -lo que me acabas de decir me ha dado ánimos para hacer algo que desde hace mucho quería intentar

Sakura miró a su amiga e iba a preguntarle a que se refería pero sus labios fueron capturados por los de Ino. Fue un beso corto pero muy dulce, cargado de cariño y emoción. Sakura no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa, definitivamente no se esperaba que Ino reaccionara tan bien a su confesión y mucho menos de esa manera.

Ino abrió los ojos lentamente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse -lo siento- dijo y se levanto para marcharse, pero la mano de Sakura en su muñeca se lo impidió.

La pelirosa se puso de pie frente a ella. La miró a los ojos y le dio un beso. Esta vez el contacto duró mas, sus labios inexpertos ansiosos de probar esa dulce boca, su lengua temblorosamente explorando nuevas sensaciones. Se separaron luego de unos minutos. Sus mejillas con un rosado que combinaba con su cabello

-Yo... lo siento- dijo suavemente la pelirosa

Ino la rodeo con sus brazos -dejémonos de tonterías frentuda. Me gustas mucho, ¿que sientes tú por mi?

-Yo... no estoy segura. Te quiero mucho pero- bajo la mirada -creo que estoy algo confundida en estos momentos.

Ino tomo su rostro y la hizo mirarle -no te azotes- le sonrió -vallamos a pasear un rato y ya luego me das tu respuesta.

Sakura asintió, una nueva felicidad reflejada en su rostro. Se tomaron de la mano y se alejaron del lugar.

Aun había muchas cosas pendientes, pero por el momento solo querían disfrutar de la compañía mutua. Mas tarde podrían arreglar todo lo demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un par de semanas habían pasado desde aquel día. Sakura e Ino caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha. Estaban cerca de las propiedades del clan Hyuuga, la boda de Naruto y Hinata había sido la noche anterior, por lo que los pequeños farolitos que habían colgado para iluminar los alrededores de la casa donde habían dado un gran banquete.

Naruto y Hinata habían organizado todo para su boda en dos semanas. Sakura, como buena amiga del rubio que es, les había ayudado con los preparativos. Había pasado esas dos semanas corriendo de un lado a otro de Konoha para asegurarse que todo estuviera listo y por ello no había tenido mucho tiempo para estar con Ino.

Pero la boda había pasado y ahora las chicas paseaban tranquilamente. Comentando los detalles de esos días sin haber podido conversar. Caminaban tomadas de la mano, hablando acerca de la boda, de los preparativos, de los invitados, del banquete y no se cuantas cosas más.

Caminaban y sin pensarlo, sus pies las llevaron al mismo lugar. El mismo parque, frente a la misma banca. Sakura se sentó, Ino se sentó a su lado. El silencio se hizo entre ellas. El aire soplaba lentamente moviendo sus cabellos acompasadamente.

Finalmente Sakura rompió el silencio -Ino, yo...- titubeó unos segundos -ha pasado algún tiempo y yo he pensado sobre lo que hablamos

Ino la miró fijamente, la mirada clavada en sus ojos verdes -¿y que has decidido?

-Ino... me gustas mucho- dijo poniéndose completamente roja

Ino se acercó lentamente a Sakura hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a unos cuantos milímetros -¿Eso quiere decir que ahora eres mi chica?

Sakura se puso todavía más roja, si es que eso era posible. Solo acertó a asentir con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, hasta que Ino la detuvo con un beso. Cuando se separaron la pelirosa ya estaba un poco menos apenada.

Ino sonrió maliciosamente, se levanto y tomo de la mano a Sakura -Mis padres no están en casa... porque no vamos un rato y...

-¿y?- preguntó Sakura fingiendo inocencia

-Y ya veremos que es lo que pasa

Una mirada de complicidad. Caminaron mano a mano hasta la casa de los Yamanaka. Sería una larga noche.

FIN


End file.
